Étouffer
by adel03lem
Summary: Une grossesse est un événement heureux, on est excitée, on rêve, on a des projets, mais Hermione n'arrive pas à vivre cette étape comme elle le souhaite, vont-ils réussir à sortir de cette mauvaise passe ou va-t-elle mourir asphyxiée ? les personnages sont à notre reine J.K..Rowling.


Salut ! Je suis de retour pour une mini histoire sans prétention comme toujours, une fic Hermione/ Drago pour changer un peu les choses, et je vous laisse à une bonne lecture.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, après tout, c'est la seule consolation que l'on peut avoir ^^

Couché, assis, ne touches pas à ça, non mais tu es folle c'est dangereux !

Voilà ce je subissais depuis quelques temps, en fait depuis que j'avais eu la merveilleuse idée de mettre mon mari au courant de ma grossesse. Vous allez me dire que c'est tout à fait normal de mettre au courant son mari et éventuellement le père de l'enfant qu'il allait devenir responsable d'une petite vie qui venait de s'installer sans demander de permission dans votre ventre si j'avais su !

Je vais donc vous dire que moi, Hermione Jean Malfoy ( quoi ? L'amour rend aveugle c'est tout, c'est pas ma faute !) , je vais donc, disais-je, vous raconter comment je suis devenue une femme enceinte prisonnière et étouffée dans ma propre demeure !

Tout a commencé donc quand j'ai annoncé ma grossesse à mon cher Drago, celui-ci fou de joie m'avait pris dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser fougueusement, ce que je pris au début pour la suite de mon rêve matrimoniale devint le début d'un cauchemar de presque sept mois.

Mon cher mari décida d'abord que pour éviter que notre enfant ne soit un cracmol, j'avais l'obligation de me gaver de potions les plus écœurantes les unes que les autres, ce que pour lui faire plaisir je prenais sans me plaindre, mais c'était sans compter la potion contre les nausées qui devint, à cause de l'accumulation des breuvages, inefficace ! J'avais donc réussit avec l'aide de Ginny à remplacer ces affreuses potions contre... des sirops ! Je ne vomissais plus et mon mari ne savait pas qu'il était roulé dans la bouse de dragon, certes je voulais que mon bébé soit en forme mais de là à le droguer de potions venues de je ne sais quel apothicaire, même pas en rêve!

Puis, il a continué avec mon quatrième mois, là il fit très fort !

Alors que je rêvais de hamburgers, frites, et autres mets assez gras et salés, monsieur m'obligea non seulement à ne rien manger venant du monde moldu, mais, au contraire, monsieur décida de me soumettre à un régime sévère pour être sûr que son enfant obtienne bien tous les nutriments dont il avait besoin pendant que lui par contre, ce sale blond décoloré, pouvait manger tout ce qu'il voulait et devant moi en plus ! Mais heureusement j'avais rapidement pris rendez-vous chez mon médicomage, quand Drago comprit enfin de la bouche du professionnel qu'il ne fallait pas freiner mes envies de nourriture mais au contraire les encourager, alors là, mon cher mari m'acheta tout !

Je ne pouvais plus ne serait-ce qu'admirer un gâteau dans une vitrine sans qu'il ne commença à me demander si j'avais faim, si je manquais de quelque chose, vous allez me dire, mais de quoi tu te plains ? Il est aux petits soins pour toi, vraiment tu es ingrate face à ses efforts ! Mais je n'avais pas le temps de répondre à la moindre de ses questions que j'avais déjà la nourriture dans les mains ! Et le pire c'est qu'il ne me lâchait pas du regard jusqu'à ce que j'en mange une part ! Merci mon bébé de cacher mes kilos en trop, j'avais beaucoup de chance, j'avais pris que du ventre, et un peu des hanches, mais cela ne faisait que m'embellir, merci par Merlin.

Mais cela développa aussi une sorte de jalousie chez Drago, il voulait être le seul à voir la bosse formée par le bébé, il avait donc était faire du shopping en cachette pour m'offrir des vêtements trois fois trop grands et plus hideux les uns que les autres sous prétexte que certains hommes essayaient de me draguer , j'étais à ses yeux devenue trop attirantes ! Merci qui ? Merci mon mari !

C'est au cinquième mois que je remarquais que sur le plan gynécologique et de la grossesse, les sorciers avaient tout à apprendre des moldus , en effet, alors que je me réjouissais de connaître enfin le sexe de mon enfant, pour lui trouver un véritable prénom pour quand je m'adressais à lui, ou encore pour commencer la chambre, mon médicomage me regarda ce jour-là comme si je venais de lui dire que je voulais que mon bébé possède des tentacules ! Et oui, je n'ai pas d'échographie du côté sorcier, juste des potions prenant différentes couleurs selon l'état de ma grossesse, ce que j'ai pu ingurgiter comme liquides étranges !

Bien sûr je fus très déçue, et quand j'ai parlé à Drago du fait d'aller voir un gynécologue moldu, il s'est mis dans une colère noire, disant qu'aucun de ses charlatans sans pouvoirs magiques n'allaient toucher à son enfant ! Moi-même, avec l'aide de mes merveilleuses hormones, je me suis mise à crier. A la fin de notre dispute, je crois que j'avais plus honte de mon mari qu'autres choses, d'ailleurs dans le feu de l'action, je le lui jetais cette accusation en pleine figure. Fou de rage, il était parti du manoir, me laissant seule avec mes larmes. C'est vrai quoi, vous laisseriez votre culture d'origine se faire insulter de la sorte ? MOI NON !

Drago est vite revenu à la maison, m'offrant un body premier âge pour se faire pardonner, même si ce dernier était vert émeraude, mais il restait sur sa position pour ce qui était d'aller voir un vrai médecin moldu, j'avais donc décidé de lui promettre qu'en aucune façon je n'irai .

Mais je voulais vraiment savoir moi !

J'avais donc fait la serpentarde, j'avais demandé à ma mère de prendre rendez-vous pour moi chez mon ancien gynécologue. J'avais prétendu une sortie shopping avec Ginny pour m'y rendre, j'avais expliqué à mon médecin que mon mari voulait user de la médecine alternative pour ma grossesse mais que je voulais quand même une séance chez un professionnel pour être sûr que tout allait bien ( fille de médecins dentaires oblige).

Cette visite m'avait plus que rassurée, j'allais avoir une petite fille et dans la joie et la bonne humeur j'avais dévalisée toutes les boutiques pour enfants qui avaient eu le bonheur, ou le malheur, de se trouver sur mon chemin !

Mais bien sûr cela ne pouvait pas continuer, Harry avait eu un accident dans le cadre de son travail d'auror, Drago en tant que son partenaire d'équipe et ami avait dû prévenir la famille Potter, Harry avait tellement bien choisi son moment lui aussi !

C'est donc normalement que Drago alla au Terrier pour essayer de trouver Mrs Potter, sa surprise fut grande quand il découvrit Ginny dans le salon … et seule avec son fils.

Ne sachant rien de toute l'affaire, j'étais rentrée de mon escapade, cachant mes achats dans la future chambre, et préparant le repas sans me douter un seul instant de la tempête qui allait me tomber dessus.

Si je dois trouver une qualité à mon mari (oui dur ! ), ça serait son fabuleux jeu d'acteur, ce misérable me laissa raconter ma journée comment Ginny avait encore oublié sa carte et n'avait rien pu acheter ! Je lui raconté comment la journée avait quand même était longue, surtout quand Ginny avait plaidé une heure sur le fait que Harry n'était qu'un crétin sans cervelle ne pensant qu'à lui, car il faisait toujours passer son travail avant tout. Mais c'est là que la bombe fut lâché.

- En parlant de Harry, j'ai dû l'emmener en urgence à Saint Mangouste aujourd'hui, me déclara le blond d'un ton neutre.

Pour le coup, je fis tomber mes couverts.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Que lui ait-il arrivé ? M'angoissais-je.

- Il a reçu un mauvais sort, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'il est heureux depuis que j'ai prévenu sa femme, tu savais que Ginny était au Terrier aujourd'hui avec son fils ? C'est fou, elle a réussit à être à deux endroits à la fois. Son ton était calme, calculé.

Là, j'étais vraiment mal, je n'avais plus qu'une seule chose à faire inventer un nouveau bobard.

- D'accord, j'ai menti, j'ai voulu avoir une journée à moi, est ce que c'est une chose mal ? Demandais-je doucement.

- Tu savais qu'il y avait un nouveau moyen de savoir où sont les individus sorciers ? C'est tiré, et je suis sûr que tu vas aimer, d'un système moldu, avec les objets portables, je sais plus vraiment, en faite on peut savoir où sont les gens grâce à un flux magique, certes ça ne marche que pour les transplanages pour le moment, mais quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas avec Ginny, je me suis inquiété.

Même si mon cœur battait à la chamade, je ne pouvais me permettre de stresser, cela ne serait pas bon pour mon enfant, ma petite fille.

- Tu avais pas besoin de faire ça, tu t'inquiètes trop pour des idioties, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu...

- PARCE QUE TU NE M'AS JAMAIS MENTI ! Hurla-t-il.

Il s'était levé faisant tomber sa chaise dans la force de son mouvement, je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais pétrifiée comme devant le basilic.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu tous les paquets dans la chambre de notre enfant ? On a arrêté de vouloir des couleurs neutre Hermione ?

Je n'aimais pas quand il m'appelait par mon prénom et ça il le savait très bien, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues pâles, mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait arrêter Drago.

- Tu as transplané aux environs de 12 heures 30 vers un de ces hôpitaux moldus, le même où je t'ai accompagné une fois quand ton père a eu la jambe cassée, quelqu'un est à l'hôpital en ce moment Hermione ? Je me suis permis d'utiliser le téléphone pour appeler ton père, tu as sûrement oublié de le mettre dans la confidence car lui aussi n'a pas compris pourquoi tu y es allé vu que tu ne consultes plus là-bas mais à Sainte Mangouste.

J'en avais assez, où est le mal de mentir si c'est pour le bien de mon enfant ? Il avait tout compris de toute façon, et à ses côtés, j'en avais assez, depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse j'étais oppressée, et cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Devant son regard accusateur, je me levai en silence, prenant le temps de ranger ma chaise, de jeter mes restes et de mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier.

Je soufflais un grand coup, je commençais à avoir mal au ventre et mes médecins sorciers ou pas m'avaient tous fait une remarque j'étais trop stressée et cela pouvait jouer sur mon bébé, bien plus alors que les mois s'écoulaient, en quelques minutes seulement ma décision fut prise.

Je me dirigeais dans ma chambre sans un regard au blond.

- Hermione !

Mais je ne me retournais pas.

Je savais qu'il me suivait et s'était mieux ainsi.

- Faillamalle !

Ma valise se fit seule, pendant que je jetais le sort aux affaires de ma fille, on ne sait jamais. J'en avais assez de lui, assez de sa surprotection et aussi qu'il ne me comprenne jamais !

- Que fais-tu Mione ?

Tiens ? Son ton avait changé ? Il paraissait pris au dépourvu, surpris, eh bien Monsieur Malfoy, vous m'en avez fait baver pendant cinq mois, à moi d'en profiter !

- Je pars en vacances pour une durée indéterminée, j'en ai assez de toi et de tes manies, depuis que je suis enceinte, je n'ai le droit qu'à être traité comme un objet, tu vas me tuer Malfoy !

Il était vraiment sous le choc de mes paroles, rétrécissant mes valises, je commençais à me diriger vers la porte pour prendre des vacances bien méritées.

- Mione ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça voyons, penses au bébé, penses à moi, tu ne peux pas faire ça, en plus tu pars sans aucune idée de où tu vas !

Sa voix partait dans les aigus maintenant, il prenait enfin conscience que ce n'était pas un caprice que je faisais mais bel et bien un au revoir.

- Je verrais plus tard Drago, pour ce soir, je pense que le temps que je suis loin de toi, tout ira bien. Tu m'étouffes trop, on pourrait vivre cette grossesse bien, sans que tu surveilles tout, sans que ta nature de sang pur ne reprenne le dessus, quand c'est le cas c'est le bouquet !

- Je te demande pardon Mione ! Mais je fais tout pour toi et notre enfant, que veux tu de plus !

- Je veux que tu arrêtes de faire le connard qui donne des ordres, je t'ai épousé car tu étais attentionné, prévenant mais tu comprenais mon besoin d'indépendance, mais maintenant que je suis enceinte, je vis dans une cage dorée, tu m'oblige même à arrêter le travail !

- Tu ne peux pas aller à droite et à gauche dans les couloir de ton hôpital, et tu fais un métier dangereux ! S'écria-t-il.

- Je suis pédiatre Drago ! Tu m'as forcée littéralement à stopper mes recherches, d'abandonner mes patients pour rester ici, allongée toute la journée comme une empoté, j'ai accepté mais je le regrette tellement. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai besoin de temps seule et loin.

Je sortis du couloir, me demandant pourquoi il ne voulait pas comprendre.

- Syracuse !

Je fis volte-face.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as besoin de vacances et moi j'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité.

Il s'approcha de moi, me prenant dans ses bras, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait ce simple geste ?

- La villa de Syracuse, personne à par moi ne sera que tu es là-bas, il y a Nathalia et elle saura s'occuper de toi, là où moi j'ai échoué.

Mon époux pleurait, oui, pour la première fois depuis notre mariage, nous ne pouvions faire face à une épreuve ensemble, mais est-ce que sa concession à me laisser partir seule n'était pas une preuve de son amour ? Je lui en voulais tellement, j'avais espéré que tout aller changer, il m'accompagna donc non pas vers la porte, mais vers la cheminée.

Même si j'étais en colère contre lui, je voyais que me dire au revoir sur un tel sujet était affreux quelle femme enlève son enfant à naître de façon si brutale ? Moi je vais vous le dire : une garce, et c'était ce que j'étais en ce moment même, une femme capricieuse, pourrie gâtée, je me faisais honte à moi-même. Pour lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais toujours autant malgré mon sentiment que tout aller de travers, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un baiser fougueux, avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes.

Une semaine, une semaine que j'avais tout lâchée, je me prélassée sur le bord de la piscine, ne voulant pas penser à mon mari, j'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps après mon arrivée, il me manquait.

Je m'assoupis quelques instants, enfin ce que je crus au départ, mais quand je me réveillais, il faisait noir et je me retrouvais dans un lit. D'abord désorientée, tout se mit lentement en place dans ma tête, et mon ventre lui se mit à grogner.

- Tiens Amour, je savais que tu aurais faim.

Je me relevais pour voir mon époux, mon Drago au pied du lit, déposant un plateau bien garnit et même un paquet Mcdo ! Mais je ne m'en occupais pas, je me jetais au cou de mon tendre amour.

- Tu m'as trop manqué mon chéri ! Si tu savais, je suis désolée pour tout mais j'en avais vraiment besoin, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant et cela c'est grâce à toi Amour, tu es merveilleux, je veux même retourner à Londres dès maintenant avec toi !

Il mit fin à ma logorrhée en m'embrassant, avant de se reculer, m'obligeant à me nourrir, mais je dû allumer la lumière et c'est là que je le vis : l'énorme bleu qui ornait le beau visage de mon ange.

Je hurlais pour le coup ! Quelqu'un avait défiguré MON époux !

Celui-ci me prit dans ses bras pour me rassurer :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste une méthode pour comprendre les conneries que j'ai fait depuis le début de ta grossesse, je sais qu'on devrait en profiter un maximum et que l'on devrait préparé l'arrivé de notre enfant...

- Diane.

- Pardon ?

- Notre fille, je trouve que Diane Hermione Malfoy sera parfait.

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire n'est-ce pas ?

Il rigola doucement, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait cela ? Simplement profiter de la vie au lieu de la redouter ?

- Tu peux toujours essayer mais ça va être compliqué, dis-je contre ses lèvres.

- J'ai des surprises pour toi !

- Ah ? Dis- moi tout ?

J'étais super excitée ! Mon mari d'avant l'annonce de ma grossesse était apparemment revenu !

- D'accord, mais tu manges en même temps que je parles !

- Deal !

Je commençais par des somptueuses nuggets un vrai délice ! Pendant qu'à mes côtés, Drago commença ses explications.

- D'abord, je suis en vacances, j'ai dit bye à Harry et à notre cher ministre pour prendre une semaine avec toi, et pour la peine, on va rester ici ! Puis saches que j'ai déjà préparé mes papiers pour un congé paternité après la naissance du bébé pour qu'on puisse accueillir Diane dans les meilleures conditions. Ensuite, je te demande pardon.

J'arrêtais de manger. Je levais la tête vers lui pour voir ses yeux gris me transpercer le cœur, je savais à quel point il détestait se tromper, une vraie tête de mule.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te commander, te dicter ta conduite alors que tu tiens tellement à une partie de ton indépendance, je n'aurai pas dû croire tout savoir sur la grossesse, ni t'empêcher de travailler ou encore d'arrêter d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi.

- Tu QUOI ? Hurlais-je.

Mon époux que j'allais tuer fit une grimace digne de Ron devant une araignée.

- J'allais te l'annoncer le soir de notre dispute, je croyais que ça serait mieux, j'ai peur de l'écraser moi notre petite crevette ! Se défend -t-il.

Pour le coup je te le choppais par le col de sa merveilleuse chemise blanche.

- Prives moi de ton corps et je te préviens que je prends un amant dans les plus brefs délais, je suis une femme qui a des besoins naturels, plus des hormones en folie.

- Tu es sérieuse là ? Comment pourrais-tu prendre un amant alors que tu me possèdes moi ?

- Oses ne serait-ce que de louper une de mes envies de faire les lapins, je te tue avant de te couper tes bijoux de famille !

- Bon d'accord, je suis désolé d'avoir eu donc cette pensée, et je peux t'assurer que à partir de maintenant tu feras ce que tu veux.

- Excuses acceptées, murmurai-je après un long silence, me disant que ça pouvait le torturer un peu.

La semaine de vacances avec lui fut comme une seconde lune de miel, à mon retour mon médecin fut fière de ma tension, j'allais bien, plus de stress, plus de problèmes, mon mari avait eu une très longue conversation avec Ginny, j'ai cru que j'allais la tuer quand j'ai appris qu'elle était celle qui avait blessé mon Drago, mais en y repensent, c'est elle qui avait réussit à montrer comment la vie était devenue invivable pour la pauvre lionne que je suis. Mais Drago faisait vraiment des efforts pour se faire pardonner.

- Tu es prête ? Murmura mon époux.

J'étais à peine rentrée à la maison qu'il m'avait presque sauté dessus pour déposer un bandeau sur mes yeux, c'est ainsi que dans une obscurité totale, mon mari me fit monter lentement les marches. Il me guida jusqu'à la pièce qui devait devenir la chambre de notre enfant, me tournant doucement sur la droite, et enfin posant les mains derrière ma tête.

Sa question me rendit septique, prête à quoi ? Je savais qu'il avait passé la journée avec Blaise et Harry pour faire du Quidditch.

Quand il se décida enfin à enlever le bandeau, je me trouvais devant une chambre, oui, mais pas une chambre en chantier comme je m'y attendais. Les murs d'un doux lilas étaient magnifiques et rendaient la pièce lumineuse sans que la lumière devienne agressive, il y avait le beau berceau en bois avec ses voiles blancs au centre de la pièce, une commode remplie, un rocking-chair à côté de la fenêtre et une petite étagère où prônait une pile de livres pour enfants.

Je sentais les larmes de joie couler sur mon visage, mais cela affola Drago.

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ? C'est pas réussit ? Tu détestes ? J 'aurai dû demander à un professionnel ! Se lamenta-t-il.

Je reniflais bruyamment.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça seul ?

- C'est pas si affreux que ça quand même, j'y trouve jolie, il se cherchait vraiment des excuses.

- J'adore, c'est magnifique.

Il arrêta enfin de se tirer les cheveux, il devait vraiment être stressé pour agir ainsi, il tenait à ses cheveux par dessus tout. Il soupira, me regardant avec un sourire fière. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser, je le sentais maintenant, cette grossesse allait être merveilleuse ainsi que celles qui suivront.

The End

c'est fini, il n'y a plus rien à voir lol ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, c'est vrai que ça change peut-être un peu de ce que je fais d'habitude, je vous remercie d'avoir lu en tout cas, et laissez des messages ! Bsx !


End file.
